The Game
by Westcott
Summary: Victorious, after the march on the Xiaolin Temple, The Heylin are now the most dominant power in the world. But with the monks seemingly gone for good, the Heylin forces must now secretly vie for power against one another. However unbeknownst to their allies, two old enemies have joined forces once again in a final bid to destroy their most hated of rivals, once and for all.


**Chapter One: United We Stand, Divided They Fall**

* * *

><p>"Beautiful." Wuya mused looking over the broken ruins of the Xiaolin Temple, her bright emerald eyes glittering with unimaginative glee as she surveyed the scene before her. Breathing in the fumes of ash and sulfur, a sly smirk slide across her ruby lips as she watched the flames dance, slowly eating their way through the ancient buildings until only their bare bones remained. "Absolutely beautiful."<p>

It was truly a marvelous site to behold, the once mighty Xiaolin Temple, built by Dashi himself, blessed by the Xiaolin Masters' of old now reduced to nothing more than rubble at her feet. It was glorious, if only Dashi could see her now, standing tall upon the ruins of his house. She smiled. She knew she'd always win, eventually, one way or another. It was rather strange, in fact, how things worked out in the end, even by her standards, it was almost amusing how time after time she had plotted the demise of the Xiaolin Monks', when the key to their undoing was staring her in the face all along.

It was true, as impossible as it sounded, today was the day the Heylin were finally victorious. The monks' were gone, and the Shen Gong Wu where hers at last, well, once she had Spicer promptly excavate them all of course form what remained of the Temple Vault. And once she had them all then nothing and no one would be able to stop her, not even her own. True, she while acknowledged that victory today was only a direct result of… she hesitated to say the word 'comradery' on her part, she knew that soon enough the war for supremacy between her Heylin allies would soon begin, and she wasn't about to lose her throne once again.

"An inspirational site if ever there was one." Came the voice of Hannibal Roy Bean, as if on cue. As The Ying-Ying Bird swooped past The Heylin Witch and perched itself upon one of many giant splinters of scorched wood that stuck into the back of The Temple's once lush green garden. "This is truly a day to be remembered." Said the bean, hardly visible form within the bird's dark grey feathers. "If only Dashi could see this."

"You know, I was just thinking the exacted same thing." Wuya nodded regarding him. "Well you know what the humans say? Great minds think alike." She smiled sweetly, finally turning to face the dastardly duo.

"Indeed we do." Hannibal replied. "We are very much alike." He added grinning. Wuya knew what he was up too, Hannibal was no fool, and there was no doubt in her mind that he too knew of what was coming. Hannibal would need an ally, and of course it would had to be her, he wouldn't dare openly go against the others without her support. Especially now that she had her all the might of her terrifying behemoth Mala Mala Jong at once again at her command, it only made sense that Hannibal would need a mix of power and wit if he was ever going to win this new war.

However if Hannibal wanted her as an ally then he would have to play the game, what possible use could he be? Well it was about time for her to find out. "Am I sensing an attempt at flattery dear Hannibal?" She said raising her eyebrow, feigning innocence.

"Your powers of observation have always been your best feature Wuya." Hannibal laughed as he admired her playful candor. "But you know why I'm here." He said in a more serious tone as all forms of curtsy and polite demeanor disappeared from his southern voice.

Wuya smirked, his change in tone had betrayed him it seems that the great Hannibal Bean was desperate for her help. "Of course Hannibal, no one comes to see me without a deal in mind." She chuckled softy at the thought. "And no one comes to see me more often then you."

"No games this time Wuya." Hannibal said. "This is important, you and I both know what's coming. And I don't think Chase will have much use for you anymore." The Bean smiled, as he dismounted his avian partner and hopped up upon Wuya's shoulder. "Now that The Monks' are all gone, how long do you think will it be until he casts you out into the cold once again?" He whispered, dripping his poisonous words into her ear as she listened intently. "Isn't it about time you took back your rightfully yours?" He added slyly.

"And I'd suppose you'd be the kind gentlemen to help with that?" The Witch inquired looking down towards Hannibal as he gazed back at her suggestively. "And if I were to agree to such a thing, what then what would be in it for you, my dear Hannibal?" She asked. The Bean certainly knew how to charm a Heylin girl, but then again Wuya wasn't so easily swayed. No doubt he would obviously want something in return for his services and if he was offering what she thought he was, then the price would most certainly be great.

"Oh nothing much." Hannibal shrugged. "Maybe, perhaps, just small managerial position in your new regime?"

Wuya couldn't help but let a small laugh escape as those words left his mouth. 'A small managerial position' indeed, she knew Hannibal better than that, The Bean would never have settled for anything less than total domination. Right-hand man wasn't his style, so his motivation was clear, he was going to betray her. She didn't know what irritated her the most, the fact that he was planning to do so or the fact that he genuinely thought he could get away with it. Fine, if he was going to play that game, she'd play along, for now, then who knows he may yet be of some use to her after all?

"Management." Wuya said in false surprise. "We are ambitious."

"Just think about it." Said Hannibal, his work done, the bean hopped off The Witch's shoulder and mounted The Ying-Ying Bird once again. "I think it's time for we true Heylin to take back the world that what was once ours, don't you?" He laughed one more time, before finally letting an evil cackled escape as he flew off into the blackened skies and into the darkness of his mountain lair that loomed ever present in the distance.

"Oh Hannibal." Wuya sighed, "I do believe this world has only ever belonged to me." She grinned as she watched The Heylin Demon fly away. It appears the war had begun sooner than she had anticipated, it was time to make her move, and quickly before the others figured out what was happening. She would have to strike and she was have to strike fast, a worthy ally would be needed. And while Hannibal was a wreath while partner indeed, no one could deny that, he had come to her far too late, her plans were already in motion, and she had already made her choice… "Speaking of the devil." Wuya said out loud.

"And I shall appear." Replied only the cold voice of Chase Young. "You know you should be careful in manipulating him like that, when he finds out he would be best pleased and he's always had a thing for vengeance." He spoke as the black smoke and flickering ambers that had drowned the battlefield cowered from his presence, to reveal were he had been standing the entire time.

"I should have known you'd be watching." Wuya said as Chase walked up to address her. "And I must say your concern for my welfare is touching Chase, but I can handle Hannibal. Besides I'm confident he will prove his worth to our plans soon enough."

"Then, it appears that I owe you an apology Wuya." The Heylin Dragon as a dark smirked crept upon his face, obviously amazed at The Witch's uncharacteristic display of fealty towards their partnership. "Perhaps I underestimated your loyalty after all."

Wuya let a wicked smile slip, it was true that she and Chase have had their differences in the past, but what they told The Monks' that night was no lie. They both knew that for the sake of evil, it was in their own best interests to put their differences aside and shift their focus towards establishing their power together, before the others could figure out what was happening. And with the threat of the Xiaolin seemingly extinguished for now, it was time for them to finally seize control.

"Well, what can I say? I've had a change of heart." Wuya said, amused at Chase's apparent shock, not that it was entirely unjustified of course. But still, she did enjoy surprising The Heylin Dragon every now and again, and it was nice to keep a bit of unpredictability within a relationship, she always found, especially within a relationship such as there's. "Through I sincerely hope, that my sudden drastic change in character will warrant far greater rewards…?"

"I sure the world in the palm of our hands will be most fitting compensation." Chase said, folding his hands behind his back, and letting his trademark smirk once again play about his lips. "Providing you keep your word." He said more or less warning her with his hardened expression and a dangerous look developing in his narrowing amber eyes.

"My dearest Chase." The Witch purred. "Despite popular belief, when I give my word I am bound to it to for all eternity." Wuya said, as she placed her hand on her heart, or at least where one would assume it to be should she had one. "Don't threat, I will honor our deal." Wuya gave a wryly smile as she closed the distance between them. "And then who knows Chase, once the competition is eliminated, then maybe you and I can finally have that final confrontation we've been pining for…" She more or less breathed into his ear.

Chase knew how the game was played, that's what she admired most about him, and if there was ever one person in this god forsaken realm that could match her in this business then it would almost certainly be him. However mere admiration wasn't going to be enough to save him either, like Hannibal he was a threat, and whether she enjoyed his company or not, he was going to have to be removed, one day. She knew that, and so did he. The only question was, who was going to be left sending once the dust was settled and the world is finally under the control of just, one.

"Perhaps." Chase said with a crooked smile, as Wuya drew away. "But alas, we might be waiting for some time… for now just remember, united we stand?"

"Divided they fall."


End file.
